Yu-Gi-Oh!: Power of Faith
by The Romantic Rocker
Summary: When an unknown Duelist faces a veteran in the finals of a regional championship tournament and wins. What happens to his life after? Will it be all sunshine and rainbows? Or will it lead to something much greater and darker than himself. Rated M for Possible Future Chapters (Will change if have to). Action/Drama/Possible Romance. OC x OC (If any shipping happens.).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! The anime series or the card game. Any cards or characters that are actually part of the anime series or the card game do not belong to me, they belong to Konami and the creators of the show. Any Original Content (Ex. Characters or Non-Existing Cards) rightfully belongs to me.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Sometimes in life people have to make a choice. A choice to follow what fate throws at them or a choice to make their own fate. However what nobody realizes is that sometimes no matter what choice they make they're still going to end up right where they're supposed to be. That is called prophecy, something in which it is impossible to escape from. For life works in strange and mysterious ways and it chooses certain people to play certain roles in life for much bigger things then themselves. Others may argue that it's themselves who controls their own life, and while they may be right. There is those rare cases it's life that controls them. Whether it be design by the gods themselves or their own design, prophecies do come true. Those few people, while they may be rare, nobody will understand how they are worthy enough to wield such a thing before they're even possibly born, considering they themselves never fully realize what their role truly is. That is at least until they are plunged deep into the realm of reality and they are forced to face with it head on.

* * *

 **A/N: And here I am with another story. However this is not the main story I am working on. Honestly this story probably won't be of best quality since it's kind of a different style then most, and since I don't know when I will be working on this one I don't know how often it will be updated (since this takes some planning out to do because of the duels that will be in the story). If you want my main story that should be updated somewhat regularly then look at my Kim Possible story The Last Saint. Also some of you may be asking why I'm putting this under the original series... well that's kinda what I'm basing it on, however it's possible for all existing card types to make appearances.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! The anime series or the card game. Any cards or characters that are actually part of the anime series or the card game do not belong to me, they belong to Konami and the creators of the show. Any Original Content (Ex. Characters or Non-Existing Cards) rightfully belong to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter One – Pro vs The Underdog**

It was the final day of the Duel Monsters Midwest Regional Championship Tournament in the United States. As of currently it was the finals and only two competitors remained, one of them a veteran in the pro-player scene and the other being a completely fresh face in the pro-player scene. So fresh that this is the first pro tournament he has competed in, making him the underdog and not only just the underdog, but an impressive one at that.

It was around early evening when the match was set to begin. Everyone in the arena was on the edge of their seat in anticipation for the duel. The crowd was split in half, one side of the arena being for one and the other side being for the other. What even came as a surprise that most of the pro-players who were eliminated from the tournament took the underdogs side.

Currently they were just coming off the half-hour break that happened after the semi-finals so the duelist could get their decks together. It was around this time that there was an announcer standing right in the middle of the duel platform who started to speak over the PA system, "Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the moment you've been waiting for, the moment to declare who will be the Duel Monsters Midwest Regional Champion." As the announcer said that cheers all around the arena started to erupt and as it continued he continued to speak over them, "Introducing the first participant. She's a veteran on the pro-circuit and ranked the number one duelists in the Midwest of the states. Here she is Ashley Miyamoto."

At that exclamation the crowd got louder with cheers and boos as a figure walked out of the shadows from one of the walkways from one side of the duel platform. As the figure slowly revealed herself as she made her way onto the platform itself. She was revealed to be a Japanese looking woman but you could obviously tell she was mixed about half with some Caucasian in her as well. She was also about six foot and three inches tall, she also had long legs and her body while somewhat hourglass was perfectly toned. She also had blue eyes and brunette hair that was cut in a bob like shoulder length style. Her clothes were similar to another well known duelist, but instead it was much more conservative, with purple jeans and black high heel like boots that came over her jeans, as well as her black t-shirt while form fitting and showed off slight cleave did well to cover her torso. She also wore a purple sleeveless jacket.

As Ashley was coming to her spot on the duel platform she couldn't help but make a show out of it as she waved to the crowd doing the usual show of things with all smiles on her face while doing it as she came to her spot and crossed her arms across her chest replacing her smile with a smug look, though it radiated confidence as well. As she did this she also turned her duel disk on that was on her left wrist and placed it in standby mode as she waited on her opponent.

The crowd soon died down enough for the announcer to speak again, "And without further waiting, he is the underdog of the tournament and new face to the dueling scene, please welcome Andrew Sixx."

With the announcement of the name the crowd once again erupted with cheers and boos as out from the opposite walkway that Ashley walked out from stepped another figure. Slowly Andrew revealed himself from the shadows the first thing showing were his clothes, black jeans, black boots, black t-shirt. As he further stepped out and into full view it was also revealed that he was wearing a black jacket that frilled out on the bottom a bit that resembled one a Japanese school boy would wear in an anime. He was also wearing a studded belt that wasn't on fully and hanging low down his legs, a black beanie as well on top of his head, as well as a black chain collar like choker. Upon further inspection you could see his looks, long hair that went down past his shoulders that was mostly black with a hint of a dark purple showing on one side, and facial hair that matched the black color in his hair trimmed nicely into full connection of a mustache, beard, and sideburns combo. However what shown over everything were his blue eyes as well, something about them just spoke to people.

As he walked to his spot on the dueling platform he just turned on his duel disk and placed it in standby mode as well. He wasn't reacting to the crowd around him; he just had a smirk on his face that showed how confident he really was as he eyed Ashley dead on. He stepped into his spot directly opposite of his opponent and just stared her down, not at all nervous. He wasn't one for theatrics, he wasn't one to bask in what glory he had gained throughout the tournament, he knew the people that was cheering for him was on his side and for that he would be forever grateful for.

The crowd slowly died down again as the announcer spoke again, "Now, since this is the finals there's only one added rule. Both duelists must shuffle each other's decks upon the return of the owners decks they may duel when ready." After he said that two tournament officials with pillows in their hands carrying them like ring bearers at a wedding walked to the two opposing duelists. "However before the decks are transferred we shall do the traditional coin flip to see who picks the turn orders, heads is Ashley and tails belongs to Andrew."

The announcer then flipped the coin straight up into the air letting it fall to the ground, revealing what it had landed on. The announcer bent down to pick the coin up and upon picking it up exclaimed it to be tails and left the dueling platform to someplace that the tournament crew was at.

Andrew who was already hooked up to the PA system with a small microphone attached to the collar of his jacket spoke, his opponent having one in the same spot on her as well, "Well I would say ladies first, but seeing as how I'm a gentleman I'll elect myself to go first just so Ashley can have the extra draw on her first turn." To say everyone was shocked was saying the least.

With that said Ashley just laughed as she and Andrew took their decks out of their deck boxes that were attached to their belt loops and placed them on the pillows that the two officials were carrying, and as they were transferring the decks to the opponents she finally spoke saying what the crowd that actually studied the game and not just watched it was thinking, "Are you stupid. No one in their right mind would give up that advantage even if it's one that doesn't really matter."

Andrew just smirked his confidence still showing and spoke as they both shuffled their opponents decks, "Maybe I really am dumb. That or I just have more faith in my deck then what most people would."

They both placed the decks back on the pillows and their rightful decks were transferred back to their original owners they picked them up off the pillows and placed them in the deck slot on their duel disks. As the two tournament officials that handled the deck transfers left the platform Ashley spoke again raising her eyebrow a bit and gave a taunting smirk as she placed her duel disk out of standby mode and into duel mode as her life points racked themselves up to four-thousand, "Oh really now? Do you truly believe it's the later?"

Andrew just laughed and did the same with his duel disk as his life points racked themselves up as well, "Shall we duel and see?"

And with that both duelists placed their duel disks out in front of them and in unison exclaimed together shouting only what people of their breed could, "LETS DUEL!" and at this point it was clear that neither was going to back down.

 **Ashley – 4,000 LP**

 **Andrew – 4,000 LP**

 **Andrew's Turn**

Both duelists drew their first five cards from their decks, however since Andrew went first he didn't take the extra card draw.

Ashley just crossed her arms over her chest but didn't say a word, as she waited for Andrew to make his move. She tried to look over his facial features seeing if she could find some kind of tell as he looked over his cards. However there was no expression on his face other than his usual smirk, he was literally giving her no information on whether or not he had any good cards in his hand. Usually being ranked number one in the area worked for her in some way, her opponents would easily give off some sort of tell just because of that, but this guy he was for sure different. Even their first time meeting before the beginning of the tournament gave that away when he tried putting the moves on her, and in a way she admired him for the balls he had for that since prior no other man has tried to before. Consider he was a couple months younger than her and add in the fact that this was his first big time tournament and he already dueled like a pro helped as well. He definitely wasn't like those wannabe amateurs as she liked to call them that got kicked out early on that were new just like him.

Upon Andrew speaking broke her out of her thoughts and she looked at him as he was grabbing the three cards he was going to play out of his hand and was about to place them on the field, "I place one monster facedown." As he said that he set the card he wanted to play into the monster zone of his duel disk and out in between them on the dueling platform a sideways holographic facedown card appeared on the field on his side, "Not only that, but I also place two more cards facedown and end my turn." And as he said that he placed two cards in his spell/trap slots on his disks and below where his monster card was appeared to vertical facedown cards.

 **Ashley's Turn**

Ashley quickly drew her card and almost laughed a bit though on the inside she was smirking to herself, "So that's the great Andrews first move. After making it this far I thought that I could expect better from you, but I guess you really are just an amateur, a lucky one at that."

Andrew just stared at her from across the platform, laughing himself again with his smirk still on his face, "Are you here to talk or are you here to duel? I made my best move based off what my deck gave me, and I know it's more than enough to end this." As he spoke he sounded confident putting emphasis on the word "deck", when he was in the middle of dueling it was like he was a completely different person compared to when he wasn't.

"Oh, I'm here to duel alright. I mean a little banter never hurt anyone before now has it?" Ashley said her smug look returning to her face as she grabbed one of the cards she was about to play from her hand, "And now that you mention dueling I activate the spell card Foolish Burial and send one card from my deck to my graveyard and I choose Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World (ATK: 2700/DEF: 1800)." As she said that she placed Foolish Burial in her Spell/Trap card slot in her disk and a holographic image of the card itself appeared with the card art on it, which was literally just a tombstone with a shovel and a hand grabbing it from the dirt. After a moment a card popped out from her deck and she immediately grabbed it and transferred it over to her graveyard slot, and after she did that, the holographic image of Foolish Burial disappeared and she grabbed the card from its slot placing it in the graveyard as well.

Andrew just watched on and smirked and waited for her to continue her turn, he was hoping she would do what he thought she would. He knew that when she did do that, it would effectively be the end of the duel. Because of that he wasn't jumping the gun; he remained calm and well placed.

Pulling another card from her hand Ashley lifted it up and extended a hidden slot in her duel disk that was away from the other slots, "And for my next move I activate the field spell card, The Gates of Dark World." As she said that and placed the card in its intended slot and then closing the hidden slot in place activating the card, and as it activated around them and on the duel platform itself a holographic underworld like realm started to appear as well as a giant gate that was slightly jarred with Ashley standing right in the middle of it and a white light pouring out of it. "And with this card all fiend type monsters on the field gains three hundred attack and defense. Granted it has another special effect as well but I shall keep that a secret until I use it."

Andrew just kept smirking, "It's not like it's such a big secret what it does, you've used the card during the rest of the tournament and I'm just saying it's not going to help you out here."

"Whatever you say, it's still not like you're going to beat me" Ashley said and started to continue with her turn, "And now I'll set one card face down and after that I'll summon Snoww, Unlight of Dark World (ATK: 1700/DEF: 0)." She did exactly just that as a facedown card appeared on her side of the field, as well as rising from the card below it appeared a creature, one that looked old and sickly with white skin that appeared to be melting off down to the bone, upon it's torso it wore what looked like some sort of chainmail armor that was jeweled and around its neck was a long white flowing cape, it also wore some sort of white looking skirt, and had snow white hair and was carrying some sort of staff that was jeweled as well. Upon looking at it, it was definitely one monster that could scare anyone that thought it wasn't a hologram. As it stayed on the field it was visibly getting stronger, "Now while it may have two thousand attack points thanks to Gates of Dark World, which is more than enough to destroy whatever your facedown monster is most likely. It's not going to stay of the field for long, because now I activate Grapha's special affect meaning that as long as I return a dark world monster from the field to my hand I can special summon him to the field."

As she said that a card popped out from her graveyard and she grabbed it and as she was about to place it on the field, Snoww's image started to slowly disappear back down into the card and as she took it off the field and placed it back in her hand, replacing it with Grapha, clearly in attack mode. From the card below rose another creature, while looking definitely human sized, it was far from being human. Quite honestly it was literally a black dragon with black clad amour and spikes all over its body with its wings spread out as it stood on the ground.

"Now, with three thousand attack points, I honestly don't think you have a single card that can possibly stop it. So now Grapha attack his facedown." Ashley exclaimed with confidence in her voice as Grapha charged straight at Andrew's facedown monster on the field.

At that Andrew smirked laughing loudly as Grapha stopped mid attack right over the card that it was attacking, "And this is where you start to lose this duel, I activate my trap card Magic Cylinder." As he said this, he flipped the card over in his disk and one of his cards in his spell/trap flipped upward to reveal itself, picture containing two cylinders redirecting an attack and as it activated it, it did just that. "Meaning not only do I negate your attack but I also get to deal damage to your life points directly equal to your monsters attack points." Just then the card sucked in the energy from the attack of Grapha charging it up and soon shot a beam of energy that shot over the paused battle on the field. It connecting straight with Ashley's duel disk causing a blast of energy and white light to wash over her as her life points started to drop causing her to cover her face with her right forearm from the blast.

As the blast faded away Ashley was standing there as Grapha returned to her side of the field, she let out a bit of an angry growl as Andrew moved Magic Cylinder to his graveyard, "Well I guess after that little trick of yours there's nothing left for me to do then to end my turn."

 **Ashley – 1,000 LP**

 **Andrew 4,000 LP**

 **Andrew's Turn**

Andrew stood there smirking and took his draw this turn though he didn't need it, "You know Ashley. I'm not going to lie, you played well but not well enough. I understand why you're ranked number one in the Midwest of the states, but while you go for power I go for faith. You did everything I wanted you to do, but no matter if you attacked me with Snoww or Grapha, your first move would have been your last anyway. It's time for me to end this duel."

"How though? There's no way you could beat me in only two turns. Especially with Grapha and Gates on the field." Ashley looked on and instead of scowling; her look was now a curious one.

"It's easy I'll show you, but first." At that Andrew flipped over his only remaining card in his spell/trap zone, "I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon, and with it I can destroy any spell or trap on the field and I choose your facedown."

With his target selected his card appeared on the field and a blue typhoon wind started to pick up and the holographic image of Ashley's card lifted up revealing it to be Mirror Force, Ashley just had a scowl on her face again as the image was lifted and sucked into the typhoon rendering her trap useless. As the wind stopped and the image of Mystical Space Typhoon disappeared both duelist took their cards from the disks and moved them to the graveyard.

"I figured you'd be running that to stop any attacks as you have in your other duels. However with that gone I can now do this, I flip summon my facedown monster, show yourself Man-Eater Bug (ATK: 450/DEF: 600)." At that the brown bug monster with sharp claws and horns appeared on the field and stood there awaiting the order from its owner "And since it's been flipped and not just normal summoned its effect activates, meaning I can destroy one monster on the field.

Ashley just looked on in disbelief, "But that means Grapha…you didn't play that card during any of your other duels. Granted it still isn't strong enough to deplete my life points if you choose to attack with it."

Andrew was all confidence by this point, "I didn't have a reason to, so I'm glad I was able to keep this trick up my sleeve and besides my turn isn't over yet. So in the meantime say goodbye to Grapha." His Man-Eater Bug ran full speed and attacked Grapha shattering the creature into tiny shard like pieces and then as Andrew's monster returned to his side of the field he spoke, "And now that Man-Eater has done its job, it's time for someone new to take its place so I tribute summon, from my hand come to me Amazoness Queen (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800)."

As he said that he removed Man-Eater Bug off his disk and into his graveyard replacing it with his Amazoness Queen, who when appeared on the field was sitting in her throne with her sword pointed down to floor and her palm pressed down on the end of the hilt, a woman who had dark skin and long blue hair and blue eyes. She also wore clothes made of fur and other materials, combined with jewels hanging around her neck as well as wrist and ankle gauntlets and taped up feet. She also wore a long red cape that reached down to floor, and the crown she wore worked more as an eyepatch over her right eye. She was really something of true royal beauty.

Everyone in the crowd in the arena just stared in awe at how graceful but yet royal this woman looked. Even the pro duelists were as well, however they were also impressed at how experienced Andrew was for someone so inexperienced.

"Granted her effect doesn't really matter so now Amazoness Queen, attack her life points directly." At Andrews command Amazoness Queen stood up from her throne, grabbing her sword in the process as she raised it and turned back and physically nodded toward her owner as Ashley braced herself for the attack.

Amazoness Queen soon leapt into action and charged at Ashley and without hesitation struck her sword into Ashley's duel disk causing her life points to reach zero ending the duel.

 **Ashley – 0 LP**

 **Andrew – 4,000**

When Amazon Queen removed her sword Ashley fell to her knees on the dueling platform and Amazoness Queen turned around and faced her owner as she and the rest of the holograms started to disappear only to be greeted by a warm smile from Andrew across the field.

As the field finally cleared through all the cheers of the crowd throughout the arena Andrew took the cards he used and placed them back in his deck only to hold on to Man-Eater Bug and Amazoness Queen and smiled down at them, "You both did really well out there." He then placed them both on top of his deck and slipped it back into is deck box on his belt and turned off his duel disk.

Andrew then walked across the dueling platform where Ashley was still on her knees placing her deck back into her deck box on her belt as well as turning her disk off. When she looked up all she saw was Andrew looking down at her with his usual smirk but it was more in the form of a smile with his right arm and hand outstretched.

Ashley sighed but laughed a bit and smiled at him as she took his hand with hers and he pulled her up as she spoke to him, "You know you're not so bad. For an amateur I mean."

"And you're not so bad yourself. For a pro I mean. Maybe if you stick around me we can learn a thing or two from each other." Andrew chuckled a bit.

"You wish. Though next time we meet it won't be so easy." Ashley retorted back.

Andrew looked at her and smirked, "Trust me I wouldn't have it any other way, but for tonight how about you come out with some of us others to celebrate." Ashley just nodded at that and as she did that Andrew raised both their arms up, their hands high in the air.

At that the crowd got louder and the announcer from early spoke again, "What a great show of sportsmanship between the two duelists. It may have been a quick one but it was one that will have a lasting impression. Congratulations to the new Midwest Regional Champion, Andrew Sixx. May he have great success in the future."

After a few moments of basking in the moment Andrew let go of Ashley's hand and let both their arms fall to the side as they stepped off the dueling platform and they both walked out and back the way they came out of. Both knew they would end up dueling again, but for a much bigger prize most likely. Considering that with both of them coming in first and second place in their regionals they automatically had spots reserved in the world championships when the time came.

However as the crowd started to dispersed, Andrew stopped walking before he stepped out into the hallway that he came out of. He felt as if someone or something was watching him, a little too closely. It was in the air surrounding him, an almost ominous like feeling. Instinctively he placed his hand on his deck box at his hip and it felt like whatever was in the air immediately left and all that was left in the atmosphere was the aftermath of the duel he had with Ashley. He slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder to see if she was standing where he was on the opposite side, and what he saw was her standing there with her hand over her deck box as well, with her head turned to look over her shoulder at him. Andrew didn't know if she felt the same feeling as he had just did, but whatever it was he knew that they were somehow connected. He heard the stories of Yugi Muto and his gang of friends, that's why he had so much faith in his deck, so whatever he may have to deal with in the future, Andrew only hoped he was strong enough to deal with it.

* * *

 **A/N: So there's the first character and the first duel. It may not be the best, but I hope people sees where I'm going with it. As for some of you that may ask why it's only four-thousand life points instead of eight-thousand, well because it's based off the anime and I figured four would be easier to work with.**


End file.
